Family
by SakuraFox
Summary: Morning breakfast at Wayne Manor. The Sups and the Bats family love this family bounding time. Fluffyness, cuddles and love. Clark/Bruce, Kon/Tim, Jason/Dick


**Title** : Family

**Genre** : Romance OOC

**Pairing** : Clark/Bruce Kon/Tim Jason/Dick and Damian always loner

**Summary** : Morning breakfast at Wayne Manor. The Sups and the Bats family love this family bounding time. Fluffyness, cuddles and love.

**Disclaimer** : Nothing belongs to me...

**Author's note** : This is a short one shot I wrote while listenning to some songs =) Hope you'll like it!

* * *

If Bruce could choose, he would wake up every day like this. A strong arm draped around him, a hot chest on his back, soft kisses placed on his neck; it was the best. There he was in his new decorated bedroom. Well, THEIR new decorated bedroom. Clark and Connor had moved with them about two month ago, he was happy; his little family was all he could wish for. Behind him Clark stirred a bit and gripped his waist tighter.

"Morning."

Bruce turned around and faced the beautiful man a small smile on his lips.

"Morning."

Clark smiled sweetly and kissed the bat, hugging him tighter to his chest. He then dropped his head in Bruce's neck and kissed the hot skin. They were always the first to rise every morning, their little family liked to sleep in.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well, and you?"

"Fine, although I heard Tim and Conner… I would love to erase to sounds from my mind."

Batman smirked.

"Super hearing is a bitch honey."

Clark silenced him with a kiss.

"At least it was not Dick and Jason; those two have weird habits…"

"Still my favorite sounds are those you make."

Clark smirked at the blushing Bruce and hugged him tighter when he attempted to get up. He pinned him in the mattress and kissed him breathless. He started kissing his jaw line and neck.

"Clark, stop."

"Why?"

"We have to wake up. The kids will look here if we're not there for breakfast."

Clark groaned. The "kids" had developed the need for family breakfast, since lunch was at school and dinner was most of the time depending on each one's schedule for the night. They wanted a family bounding session every day, which was the main argument they put when Clark and Conner moved in the Wayne Manor. He remembered that yesterday they had been forced by the little devils to watch a horror movie. And Clark hated horror movie even if he was cuddling with Bruce the whole time.

"We already had to watch the damn movie yesterday, we could have a nice morning just the two of us."

"Clark. Do you want Damian to come in our bedroom while we are cuddling?"

Oh no, that would be apocalyptic. The first time Damian saw them kissed he went berserk. Clark remembered a lot of yelling, slamming doors and blood… It took Bruce's promise to let Damian have a day of father-son bounding for him to calm down. Problem was that after that the other three devils asked for the same and of course Connor asked for a training session with Clark.

Bruce smiled at his horrified look and kissed him before getting up. He was only wearing pajamas pants, Clark loved to see him like even if the bat hated to show him his scars and bruises. He sigh thinking about how long it had taken for Bruce to let him, at least, take care of him while hurt. At that sound Bruce turned his head and smiled something he did a lot now. He was happy now; his life couldn't be more perfect.

"Come you know the boys will eat everything on the table when they wake up, you will have nothing left."

"I'm coming right now."

Bruce chuckled lightly and went to the kitchen, soon followed by his lover. Alfred had already prepared coffee but Bruce made most of the breakfast. Clark sat and sipped his mug with a contented sigh.

Damian was always the first to rise after that. He hated morning and always needed more time to wake up so he had taken the habit of getting up earlier. He sat down at the table, opposed to Superman. Bruce smiled at his sleepy face; it was the only time of the day where Damian actually looked like a real kid. He ruffled his hair and putted a glass of orange juice in front of him before getting back to the eggs.

"Morning sunshine" said Clark with a snicker.

"Morning alien"

Bruce sighed, that scene went on every morning. Damian didn't like Clark and he made everyone notice every time he could.

Next to rise was Dick. He was an early riser but always waited for Bruce and Clark to go in the kitchen before going himself. He said that t would not be the same without them. He smiled at Bruce and ruffled Damian's hair who groaned in answer.

"Hey everyone!"

"Hello Dick, good night?" asked Clark

"Yes it was"

"I bet I didn't hear any weird noise yesterday." Dick blushed madly at that comment.

"Clark no teasing at breakfast." Said Bruce with a small smile.

Dick sat next to Superman with a mug of coffee. Bruce had just finished the eggs when Jason came out of his and Dick's bedroom.

"Morning everyone"

He sat next to Dick and kissed him on the mouth.

"Morning Babe"

"Hey you"

"Eurk"

"Damian!" scolded Bruce.

"You know I do agree with him but only when I hear the noise at night." Said Clark.

"Clark what did I say about teasing?"

"Sorry kids" Superman smirked and winked at Jason who smirked back and placed a possessive hand on Dick's lower back.

Bruce shook his head with a small smile and placed plates of eggs in front of everyone. Two seats remained empty, Tim and Conner. They were always the last ones to rise, because of Conner's habit to cuddle in bed with the acrobat. Usually wonder boy would threaten to withdraw sex for a week to be able to get out of Kon's iron grip on his waist and go to the kitchen.

Sometimes Jason would do the same with Dick but it was rare since the older was up so early. However he kept touching his lover while eating as compensation.

"Please keep the PDAs down, I'm going to get sick" said Damian with a disgusted face.

"Damian be nice, go knock on Tim and Conner's door, the eggs will be cold." Batman had always a solution to Damian's ill-temper.

"Hm I'm not sure Tim would be able to get out of bed today" said Clark passing a knowing smirk at Jason.

"Shut up you perverted old alien!" yelled the smallest of the lot while getting up and walking to Tim's room.

Jason snickered at that and kissed Dick breathlessly. Clark gave a thumb up for that only to get smacked by Bruce (even if the bat had a small smile on his face and an amused glint in his eyes).

"Jason, don't tease your brother and it seems like Dick is going to die of blushing if you continue. Clark if you continue I'll sleep with Damian tonight."

Jason and Clark had gotten along pretty quickly since they both liked to tease Damian so much. Over the top they also liked to embarrass their lovers in front of others, of course, now, Clark was not allowed to since Damian would go berserk if he did.

Clark and Jason groaned. Dick smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Clark pouted and looked at Bruce with puppy eyes. The Batman sighed and allowed a small sweet kiss. And then an explosion.

"WAKE UP YOUR LASY ASSES!"

"You did ask Damian to wake them up Dad, it was obvious he would not do it smoothly" laughed Dick.

His sentence was followed by a screaming Damian pursued by an angry Kon.

"You little fuck! Can't you leave us alone, we were not fucking in front of you so leave us the hell alone!"

"Connor language" warned Clark.

"Pff you still make out in front of me it is only justice."

"Damian behave."

"But Dad!"

"Sit and eat" Batman's tone did not allowed any further discussion.

Damian groaned and sited while giving a heinous glare at Connor.

"Same for you Connor" said Superman in a cold voice.

He still had a hard time adapting to being Connor's father. He did not know what attitude to have. He was more fluent with Jason or Dick, but Connor paralyzed him. Even if he now considered him as his son, it was still hard. He looked in his mug, lost in thoughts. Bruce had risen and gave a comforting pat on Connor's shoulder and placed extra eggs on his plate. He looked at Damian and while he was focused on his plate and dark thought he gave a small peck on Clark's lips. They smiled to each other lovingly.

That was when Tim came in, limping, disheveled and sleepy. Jason smirked and Tim gave him a murderous glare while Dick looked in sympathy (he knew how a heated night could tired you out.). Connor smiled at him and placed him on his lap, kissing his cute boyfriend's head. Bruce smiled at them and placed another plate and a glass of juice in front of Connor and ruffled Tim's hair.

"Thanks dad"

"No problem Tim."

"You look like shit" laughed Jason.

"You always look like shit, so shut up" replied Tim.

Connor laughed and hugged him tighter. Dick kissed Jason while keeping his laughter down.

"Why don't you sit on my lap like this?" suddenly asked Jason to his lover.

The sups and bats laughed at Dick's face while Damian muttered something like "Perverted idiot".

"I think it's because Tim knows Conner likes to hug him but only hug while if he was seated on you it will soon turned to censure scene" laughed Clark. "I would also love to have Bruce on my lap but it would shock pure heart here."

"Who do you call "Pure heart" old freak?" Damian yelled.

"Boys behave" Bruce said, blushing.

"Don't tell me you would not love it" said Clark leaning on the bat with a husky voice.

Yes Bruce Wayne was living with "perverted idiots" but they were his perverts and family and he would trade them for nothing else.

* * *

PLease review if you liked it ^^ I might publsh more sequels or prequels of that story I love writting about happy supbats family =)

Kisu everyone!


End file.
